Many devices and methods for treating obesity have been made and used, including but not limited to adjustable gastric bands. An example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device,” which issued on May 30, 2000, and which is incorporated herein by reference. To the extent that an adjustable gastric band system is fluid based, those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that it may be advantageous to acquire data indicating the pressure of fluid in the band system.
Various devices and techniques for pressure data acquisition and processing for gastric band systems are disclosed in U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 11/065,410, filed Feb. 24, 2005, entitled “Device for Non-Invasive Measurement of Fluid Pressure in an Adjustable Restriction Device,” and published as U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0189888; U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 11/369,531, filed Mar. 7, 2006, entitled “Non-Invasive Pressure Measurement in a Fluid Adjustable Restrictive Device,” and published as U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0211913; and U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 11/398,940, filed Apr. 6, 2006, entitled “Monitoring of a Food Intake Restriction Device,” and published as U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0199997. The disclosure of each of those applications and publications is incorporated by reference herein.
Similar advantages may be achieved with data indicating the pressure at or near the tissue interface of a gastric band system or other restriction device. Such pressure data may be obtained before, during, and/or after pressure adjustment, and may be useful for adjustment, diagnostic, monitoring, or other purposes. The foregoing examples are merely illustrative and not exhaustive. While a variety of techniques and devices have been used to treat obesity, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has previously made or used an invention as described in the appended claims.